


the map of the world is on you

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [5]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jonah/Amy stuff, Representation Matters, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Halloween night, Amy is texting with Jonah and watching movies with Emma.





	the map of the world is on you

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. Bleeding Violet is a book by Dia Reeves. Matt de la Pena wrote Mexican White Boy. Title from the song Early Winter (written by Gwen Stefani and Tim Rice-Oxley).

Amy hadn't taken off her Selena costume or the incredibly heavy wig, but it was worth it because she was dancing to La Reina's music with her daughter in the kitchen. She grabbed Emma's hand and spun her around and Emma laughed. She was happy. Amy briefly felt like she'd done something right as a parent. The song ended and Amy said, "Okay, do you want to watch a horror movie? You can pick and I'll approve."

"Yeah," Emma said. "Let's do it."

"Wait, is your homework done?"

Emma said, "It's all done, of course." She rolled her eyes. Amy was seriously irritated and not because her wig was giving her a headache.

Amy said, "Hey, here's what we do - I'm getting out of this costume, and when we meet back here in 10 minutes, you're going to show me your homework."

Emma said, "Fine," and huffed off.

Amy took off the wig first and then peeled off her jumpsuit. She removed her make up in the mirror and swept the make up remover over her face while she pretended to be Glenn Close in Dangerous Liaisons. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it. Jonah had texted. 'hey, did you look at anything else on my phone? please say no'

'did i notice all your text conversations with kristen and naomi?' She frowned as she typed. She put on her pajamas.

'hey, they both noticed my apartment had been destroyed and got in contact with me'

'I already apologized'

'someone's defensive.' She could picture Jonah on Garrett's couch, probably making faces as he typed.

'are you worried that i looked at other things on your phone?'

'did you?'

She had, of course. She'd browsed through all his pictures. 'no of course not. do you have a lot of dick pics or something' He'd had a lot of dick pics, like different angles, a whole photographic series. She had to agree with Dina that he was above average. Who kept so many dick pics on their phone? He hadn't even sent them to anyone. 

'no no not at all. are you asking because you looked at my pictures?'

'someone's defensive'

'i went on this tumblr spiral and read everything on rate my dick pic so then i wanted to take the advice and see if i could take a good dick pic, okay? you didn't see them, tho.'

Amy smiled. 'now i wish i had.' She looked up and it had been ten minutes or so. She ran to the kitchen where Emma was smugly showing off her homework.

Amy let Emma pick the movie and the two of them sat down on the couch. Emma was a teenager, but she still sat pretty close to Amy. "Hey, I picked a new book for us to read after the Fault in Our Stars," Amy said.

"The new John Green book?"

"No, does he have a new book? Okay, that one after this next one. It's called Bleeding Violet, and it's pretty interesting and weird, but it might be too dark for you. Or too mature," Amy said.

"You're just saying that so I'll be excited to read it," Emma said.

"No, I'm being honest. The main character is bipolar and she hallucinates and some dark dark stuff happens," Amy said. "If you think it's worth reading."

"Fine, I do," Emma said. "And then the new John Green."

"Okay, probably," Amy said. She picked up her phone to google it. She had a text just hanging there from Jonah. 'i can send you one, but only if you want.'

She was tempted to write yes, but she couldn't keep doing this to him. She wrote 'have you read bleeding violet? or the new john green book?'

'change of subject,' Jonah texted. 'no and no.'

Amy went back to googling. She said, "The new John Green book is about someone who has anxiety. Like Dina at work. Lots of people have mental illnesses and you wouldn't even know it to look at them."

"Got it, Mom. Be nice to everyone," Emma said. She shrieked as something jumped out in the movie. Amy screamed, too.

"Or we could skip it, I found another book called Mexican White Boy -"

"Oh, wait, let me guess, the main guy has one white parent and one latino parent. There's no way we haven't read every single young adult book that features a character like that," Emma said.

"I know, I'm such a monster, I want to make sure you read books that have people in them that are like you. It's nice to see yourself represented in the books you read," Amy said. "Not something I had as a kid."

"You turned out horrible," Emma said.

"Thank you," Amy said. "Do you want to know what everyone else wore for their costumes at work?"

"Sure," Emma said. She only worked one day a week, but she'd pretty much met everyone.

"Dina wore the same costume as last year, sexy vice cop. Garrett was a character from an Eddie Murphy film, I don't think it ages well, so we will not be watching that --"

"Who's Eddie Murphy?"

"Make sure to ask Garrett when you see him, he'll love that question," Amy said. "And you've seen him, he was in Dreamgirls. Remember, we watched it for Beyonce and Jennifer Hudson." Adam had gotten bored and left in the middle to go downstairs and play video games. Amy kept hoping at some point she wouldn't just remember the bad things about Adam. 

"What was Jonah?"

"The disappearing bee crisis," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "He was basically a bee with a question mark on his chest." Amy patted Emma's knee. "Also, this is gross and sad, but they found a body, someone died in the store. Someone who used to work there. Do you remember Sal?"

"Gross," Emma said. "He was gross."

"Yup. No one was actually upset except that annoying new girl who was like, he was a human being. Jonah said not really, which is one of the smartest things Jonah's said in months," Amy said.

They watched the movie in near silence. Emma started to fall asleep after it was over, right on the couch. Amy hugged her tight to wake her up and said, "Go upstairs and sleep. I'll take you to school tomorrow and your dad will pick you up."

"I know, Mom," Emma said. She said, "I love you," really quickly and went upstairs. 

Amy picked up her phone. Jonah had sent a text a half hour earlier. It said, 'wow that bleeding violet book sounds great. Mine is arriving on thursday, so we can talk about it friday'

'You just ordered the book' She sighed. It was silly to keep texting. She just called him. 

"I did just order the book because I googled it to see what it was about and it looks really interesting, okay?" 

She liked Jonah's voice. "I agree. Hopefully good enough Emma won't be pissed I selected yet another book with a main character who has one white parent and one who isn't."

"She gets upset about that?"

"She pretends to be," Amy said. "Maybe I go overboard, but you know, when I was her age, nearly all the books I read were about white girls."

She could hear Jonah active listening on the other end. He said, "Did you really look at everything on my phone?"

"I told you I didn't," Amy said.

"I am going to believe you," Jonah said. "Did I really scare you when I got stabbed?"

"Of course you did, it was awful." She shuddered a little, even now, even knowing nothing had happened.

"Garrett said he was upset, too. I thought he was playing me so I laughed but then he acted like he was hurt, so I think maybe he really does like me?"

"He likes you," Amy said. "Lots of people like you."

"You mean Kelly? Did she really say she liked Selina Gomez?"

"Of course she did," Amy said. "Don't --" She stopped. She wanted to say don't go out with her, don't date her, don't fall in love, wait for me, you're mine. It was stupid and selfish. She was stupid and selfish. But everyone else got to be selfish, Adam had been selfish for years and years and she just took it. Dina said things like that constantly. Dina wouldn't have hesitated. Wasn't there a time when it was Amy's turn? Didn't she get to be selfish and demanding with someone's life, all the time she just took it. She'd earned it. She'd earned this one thing.

She'd chosen to take all that, she thought. She'd chosen. And she hadn't earned anything. She couldn't suffer some specific amount to make Jonah wait for her. 

"Don't what?" Jonah sounded serious. 

"Don't tell her she's not going to be hazed like you were after that," Amy said. "She's definitely proved herself."

"Definitely," Jonah said. "Mine was pretty bad, though."

"You were pretty annoying. You are pretty annoying," Amy said. She wiped at her eyes. She wasn't crying, she was tearing up a little. She was exhausted. 

"Garrett said that," Jonah said. "But he likes me."

"Like I said, you're annoying and likable," Amy said. "See you tomorrow." She went upstairs and got in bed. It took her longer than usual to fall asleep.


End file.
